ChoppedVampire Style
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Our favorite vampire cooks compete. Who do you think will win?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little idea I had and can't get out. This is just meant to be humorous I don't own Twilight, the characters there of or the show 'Chopped' on Food network.**

**Read and review, please! don't just hit and miss! ( In others words, please don't just read and not tell me what you think of it )**

On the set of _'Chopped--Vampire style'_ was Chef Edward, Chef Esme, Chef Tanya Denali and her sister Chef Kate.

Edward was up against his mother, the girl who wants to be his girlfriend and that girl's sister, well, this was just for fun, wasn't it?

Esme was just looking around and thinking:

_'I do hope nobody gets hurt and tings don't get out of control'_

Tanya was just standing there drooling. But she was trying to keep her mind on food. ( Yeah, that should be easy ).

Kate was standing there smiling because she knew her sister and didn't even have to be a mind reader like Edward.

The vampire covens of North America had decided to get together and have a food competition like the humans but only the vampires who actually cooked were in it.

There was a live audience, full of the covens of from all over…the Amazon coven which came just because of curiosity as most of them have. The rest of the Denali coven, the Egyptian coven decided not to come ( they didn't have a sense of humor ), the Irish Coven, the Romanian coven decided to come when they found out the Voultri were against this type of 'fun'.

Somehow Felix and Demetri got away and were in the audience. Carlisle was the host of this and he was a most handsome host in his dark blue suit. He walked out and said:

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and I am the host of _'Chopped—Vampire style'_ where we have 4 vampires that are going to show us their best cooking skills, First, I would like to introduce Chef Edward Cullen.

_Just then some videos come on a large screen T.V. and it shows Edward in his kitchen at home and he says in a voice over as he cook different things—'My name is Edward Cullen, I'm a private chef to my daughter and some friends. I started out cooking for my wife before she was changed and I just love it. Just then the video shows him flipping eggs and he says-I started with just cooking eggs but I have since moved up. My style of cooking is simple, honest foods.'_

Esme looks on proud then Carlisle says:

"Now, I would like to introduce Chef Esme Cullen, Wife, mother and chef extraordinaire  
." She cuts him a look that says_ 'Cut it off now, laying it on to thick' _

Another video comes on the screen to the large audience. And this one shows Esme in the same kitchen as Edward and she's cooking and placing her food on a elegant table and says:

'_I'm Personal Chef Esme Cullen, I cook for my granddaughter and some very fine friends of ours. My food is clean and I lean toward the experimental. I don't get crazy in the kitchen but I do like to play with a lot of different things'_

The wolves ( shape shifters ) and most of the audience growls, most being from Felix and Demetri but Sam stands up and angrily waves them away. Jake pulls him down and motions for him to listen to t he show.

Carlisle then says:

"Now, I'd like to introduce Chef Tanya Denali.'

Tanya shows up on the video and says:

"_My name is Chef Tanya Denali and I cook for the humans we bring home. I cook with most of the fresh seafood and wonderful foods we have available here.' _

_She changes into a very, low cut seductive dress then says:_

'_Try it, you won't be disappointed'_

Wolf and vampire whistles come from the mean without mates. Tanya smiles.

Kate just shakes her head then Carlisle says:

"Now is Chef Kate Denali"

A video of Kate comes on and she is wearing a white chef's jacket and she makes several poses with various skillets and Garrett hollers the loudest in the stand and Demetri pushes him back down to his seat. Garrett growls like a lion.

'_My name is Chef Kate Denali and my cooking style varies but it is always clean and exciting. The judges won't know what's hitting them'_

Carlisle then says:

"You will be judged on _taste, creatively and execution of style' You will make whatever is in the basket, and you will be timed, if you do not make it in time, you will be chopped, first off-diced shrimp, whole wheat pasta, red onion and chocolate sauce-You have 20 minutes and your time starts…'_

Everybody waits in anticipation, and then Carlisle says:

"Go!"

Esme, Edward and Kate get the ingredients out as does Tanya but she just stands there almost like frozen and the others run around to the pantry getting ingredients and then on a private video screen that only the audience can hear a see, Edward says:

"I know I'm a mind reader and I can hear people thoughts but Tanya was like…a blank, there was nothing to read!"

He swipes his hand down in a quick motion then says:

"All I could think was _whole wheat pasta_? I was like come on, even the humans I know didn't know what to do with this stuff so I decided to put the pasta on to boil and while the water was getting hot, I broke the pasta down into bite size shape, I really don't know why but I did that, and with the rest? I decided to make a dip. I took the diced shrimp, diced up the red onion and I went and got some cream cheese…softened it to make it workable and remembered walking around the pantry and I saw some horseradish so I went and got it and shaved a good bit off but you have to be careful because it can be overpowering"

Then he runs around the kitchen doing this and that. Putting things together, getting the blender out and beating the cream cheese and dicing the onion.

Esme walks around the kitchen calm and the video of hers says:

"I'm thinking, shrimp, whole wheat pasta, red onion and chocolate sauce? I'm doing some thinking and I'm thinking about this time I went to a garden party that I went to at the hospital where my husband works and I got it! I got flour, butter, some herbs and a few spices…I don't want anything overpowering, I go back to my station and I make a light roux, I'm thinking something like a soup but not a soup….I'm not really sure what I'm thinking but I know what I want and it will be good"

Down stage, the wolves and the Cullen's roar with clap and hoots and hollers, especially Emmett.

Tanya starts moving slowly even at vampire speed and she goes to get some flour and butter also and she gets some Italian spices and she says in her video:

"I'm thinking Italian ,I'm not sure where I'm going but I got a vision, put my pasta on to boil and from there…I don't know"

She just laughs and goes on to cooking.

Kate already has her ingredients together at her station and she says in her video:

"I know what I want, I want something clean, something elegant that will wow the judges so I put my pasta on, I don't want it boiled to death, just el dente so I watch it and the diced shrimp is already cooked so I put that so the side, just work on my rest. I'm like the rest of the guys really, I don't know what to do with the chocolate sauce but I will deal with that."

Kate goes to working on something.

Carlisle then says:

"Here are our judges….Gianna Alvonnti, secretary of the Voultri…Jacob Black who has joined us on stage is a student at Forks high and a shape shifter…"

Boos start coming from the audience and Sam stands up and Leah and Bella try to force him to sit down.

Then Carlisle continues:

"And another worker of the Voultri, Marina Depansti…um, there's something I would like to say, whole wheat pasta? I'm like Edward in this, not many people eat that particular type of pasta, do you foresee a problem?"

Gianna says:

"Not so much with the pasta, I have had that type of pasta before and it's how you cook it but really, Mamma Mia! It's all of them combined!"

Jacob says:

"I agree, shrimp, whole wheat pasta, red onion and chocolate sauce?"

Marina says:

"I have confidence in these four vampires, I think they can accomplish it"

Carlisle cocks his head and says:

"We'll see"

He turns and sees Tanya slicing the red onion and she slices her fingers. Carlisle notices and says:

"It seems as if Tanya had a accident"

Jacob looks and says:

"Yeah, we'll see what she does"

Edward takes a quick glance at Tanya and goes on to his cooking. Then Carlisle says:

"I think Edward wants to do something"

Jacob smiles and he says:

"Edward wants be the gentleman but he knows also if he helps her, it will take away from his time"

Gianna asks:

"What's coming out is not blood is it?"

Carlisle smiles and says:

"No but she should still be careful, it's not blood or venom but still…"

Marina looks over and asks:

"What is she doing?"

They all look over and see she is just wiping her hand with a dish towel and wiping her cut off then going back to work with the onions and they all look disgusted.

Jacob asks:

"What's Esme doing?"

Carlisle looks over and says:

"She is taking the bulk out of that onion and making it like a bowl"

All the look at each other in amazement and Carlisle says:

"She's dicing the rest"

Carlisle leaves the judges and goes over and asks them one by one starting with Edward:

"What are you making Edward?"

Edward gives a small smile and says:

"What I'm making is well, pasta shrimp dip"

Carlisle looks surprised then says:

"Really?"

Edward nods his head and says:

"Is still got to put it all together and in a bowl so excuse me"

Carlisle says:

"You're excused"

Carlisle goes over to Tanya and asks her gently:

"Are you okay?"

Tanya smiles at Carlisle then says simply:

"I won't bleed to death"

Carlisle smiles and asks her:

"You don't think you should put something on it?"

She looks around her station and says:

"I'm okay"

He nods his head then asks:

"What are you making?"

She barely looks at him and says:

"I really don't know but I will"

He goes over to Esme and asks:

"What are you making?"

She looks at him and says:

"Leave me alone and we'll find out"

He raises his hand in defeat then goes over to Kate and asks:

"What are you making?"

Kate says:

"I think Edward and I are making something close to the same thing"

Carlisle smiles and says:

"We'll see who does it better"

He goes back and looks at the clock and says:

"Five minutes vampires, five minutes"

Edward goes to get four scalloped bowls and gets his pot and carefully dips out the four bowls and gets the pieces of pasta out and starts plating them around.

Esme begins to mix all her food together and putting them into her onion that she has placed on a round white plate.

Tanya's still running around like the farmers say-'Like a chicken with her head cut off" and she races to the pantry and gets large bowls and plates and puts them down.

She puts her 'Soup' in pretty quickly and she wipes this and that off.

Kate goes and jus gets plates and carefully plates her chocolate sauce, puts down long lines of the pasta with carefully spooned out bits of shrimp with the onion on. She stands back and smiles and Carlisle says:

"Five, four, three, two, one! Everybody stop what you're doing! Stand back and what you have plated is what you will be judged on, please go up to the judges table"

The four go up front and Carlisle says:

"Chef Edward, what did you make?"

Edward clears his throat then says:

"What I have made for you is a pasta shrimp dip….there's some pasta in the dip with shrimp and diced red onion and some horseradish….I got some large seashell pasta for you to dip in….please enjoy"

Each one of the judges eats then leaves a comment and Gianna is first:

"This is wonderful! I like the way you combined everything, clean presentation and it's a cute idea to use the seashell pasta as chips"

Edward beams then Jacob asks:

"Is cream cheese in this chef Edward?"

Edward nods his head then says:

"Yes"

Jacob nods his head in approval then Marina says:

"I think you can see by the way I'm eating this, this is wonderful"

Edward nods his head then Carlisle says:

"Chef Esme?"

She takes a deep breath then says:

"This is what I hope is shrimp gazpacho that I have placed in a onion bowl, each one has three pieces of pasta in it, mostly for decoration"

Marina asks:

"Is there chocolate sauce in here?"

Esme says:

"At the bottom"

Gianna says:

"I have tasted it"

Jacob laughs and says:

"You devoured it!"

Gianna laughs and says:

"I don't see you not eating all of it"

A few minutes later, Tanya's dish is put down….a sloppy soup, some chocolate on the plate, large red onions sliced in the bowl and pasta just placed lazily in, the shrimp just peeking out and Jacob asks:

"What are we supposed to do with this?"

Tanya nervously smiles and says:

"Eat it"

Carlisle says trying to bring some semblance of peace then asks  
"What is it?"

Tanya says:

"A chocolate pasta soup"

Kate nervously shifts her feet while waiting for the next then Carlisle says:

"You cut yourself over there"

Tanya says:

"Yes but's it's okay, I don't think any got in"

Jacob asks:

"You don't think?"

Gianna says:

"We know it's not blood but what is it Carlisle?"

He adjusts his tie and says:

"It's definitely not blood but it's not really venom, only a minute amount is in it"

Jacob says:

"I cannot eat this with the possibility of venom in it"

Tanya says:

"It's not venom"

Gianna says:

"That was a stupid thing Tanya, a human would put a band aid on it to prevent it, yes, it's not blood but it's still a stupid thing to do"

Marina says:

"It's also incredibly sloppy"

After a uncomfortable amount of minutes, Carlisle asks:

"Chef Kate, what did you make?"

She smiles and says:

"It's lines of chocolate sauce with chocolate pasta with shrimp and diced red onion on top"

They eagerly it all then Gianna says:

"I really don't see a problem with it at all"

Jacob says:

"Maybe a little less onion"

Marina says:

"That was one of the ingredients"

Carlisle says:

"Now that the judges have all tasted you dishes, please go into the other room while they debate"

The four vampires go in the other room and Gianna looks at the other two then says:

"There is no decision for me, I know"

Jacob says:

'I know also"

Marina shakes her head and the cooks come back in and stand before and Carlisle lifts the lid on the plate and nobody is surprised.

**A/N—I made up the 'blood cutting' or 'venom cutting' for purposes of the story. Marina is my character.**

**I want at least one review before a entrée course comes out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Entree'

**Disclaimer--I do not own the characters of 'Twilight'. The character of Marina Depansti is my own little creation for the story.**

The four chefs stood in front of the chopping block and no one really, except for Tanya was surprised when the lid came off and it showed her bowl of 'soup'. She stood almost shocked then Gianna went on to explain:

"Tanya, what you made, well, it was extremely sloppy in the way you put it together; you clearly showed a lack of respect for the dish itself by putting it together the way you did and compared to what your competitors did, we felt we had no choice but to chop you"

She just keeps standing there and everybody looks at one another in uncomfortable silence, then Gianna goes on to say:

"And with the cutting of yourself, and not taking care of it properly; we just felt it was unforgivable"

Tanya finally shakes her head and again in uncomfortable silence, shakes each of the judges hand then walks off without another word. She didn't even come back to the camera for a 'How do you feel about it?' Interview.

The three remaining chefs go back to their stations and Carlisle says:

"Three of you have made it this far but how you cook what is in your basket will determine who gets chopped next, please open them up"

They do and Carlisle says:

"What you have is bear steak..."

Just then as Carlisle says that, Emmett stands up in the stands and yells:

"All right! **Fry** that bear Esme!"

Esme and Edward share a quick glance, Rosealie wants to die of embarrassment and all the other vampires chuckle!

Carlisle then goes on to say:

"As I said, you have Bear steak, canned fire roasted tomatoes. Peaches and sea salt…you have 30 minutes in this round and your time starts now!"

Edward opens up the package of bear steak and sees how thick it is so goes straight to cutting it into three delicate slices then gets a deep baking pan and puts a grill over it, runs to the kitchen to get some herbs and spices. His face comes on the large screen and he says:

"I wasn't surprised with Tanya getting chopped and I have to say, I'm glad, she was making it extremely uncomfortable in the waiting room. Doesn't she remember that I'm married? Sigh, anyway, my idea with the bear steak is to cut it into three slices for the judges, put it in a deep dish pan so the drippings will fall because bear is very greasy.

I put sea salt on both sides of the steak and run to the pantry for some more herbs and spices…as for the rest, I will 'wing it'"

He laughs and goes to cooking.

Esme runs to the kitchen and grabs garlic cloves, a few herbs and spices then she sees some lettuce and gets a idea so she gets that then runs back to her station and pokes the steak a few times then stuffs the garlic in there, does almost the same as Edward by putting it on a rack in a deep dish pan then puts it in a preheated oven.

She also comes on the big screen and says:

"My son, Emmett was mauled by a bear before his change so that was why he was so _enthusiastic _ about his mother cooking bear….I'm a little more nervous about this round than the one before, I have never cooked bear but I had heard from some friends that it is greasy so that's why I put it on a rack with garlic stuffed in it. I have a idea about the peaches and tomato; I may try to make a peach and tomato salad, I don't know, we'll see"

The screen shuts off and you see her slicing the peaches.

Kate looks confused but she puts the bear in a thick skillet and begins to sear it then she goes to the kitchen and walks around then grabs some vegetables and potatoes. She sees some garlic powder and runs back to her station and begins to chop up the veggies and potatoes.

The screen comes on and she says:

"I really had no idea what to do with this…I may live in Alaska but I have never even heard or really read about cooking bear so I'm just doing what I can. I will pan sear the bear then shred it up somewhat and dice up vegetables and potatoes and make a Shepard's pie."

She continues to cook.

Carlisle turns back to the judges and asks:

"Bear steak? Has anybody here ever ate bear?"

The girls shake their heads no but Jacob says:

"I have…"

Rosealie slams her hand over Emmett's mouth before he can say anything and Alice giggles.

Jacob smiles but continues to say:

"I have ate some on camping trips and I was glad to see Edward and Esme putting their dishes on a rack so the grease will fall into a pan but…."

Carlisle asks:

"You're not sure about Kate's dish?"

He shakes his head in agreement and Marina says:

"I'll be interested to see what they will do with the tomatoes and peaches"

Carlisle says:

"We'll see"

Carlisle walks into Edward's station and asks:

"What are you planning on making Edward?"

Edward looks around and says:

"Well, I got my steaks roasting in the oven and I plan with the tomatoes and peaches well, I was thinking of putting them on top as a garnish…we'll see"

Carlisle shakes his head them moves on to Esme and asks her:

"How are you doing Chef Esme?"

She looks at him and smiles then says:

"I'll be better when this round is over"

He smiles then asks:

"May I ask what you are making in this round?"

She says:

"You can ask but I might not can answer"

She slices the peaches and drains the tomato juice out of the can then Carlisle says:

"We'll see what happens"

He leaves and goes over to Kate as she turns her steak over then she goes to back to cutting then Carlisle asks:

"Chef Kate? How are things over here?"

She smiles and says:

"Very busy right now"

He looks over everything and asks:

"How are you planning to put all of this together?"

She answers him:

"I'm going to try a Shepard's pie…we'll see how it goes"

He shakes his head and goes back to the judges table and he looks at the clock and says:

"Fifteen minutes contestants ! fifteen minutes!"

Each one runs back to the pantry for something or the other then in the last 7 minutes, each one grabs a elegant plate. Edward plates his think chops and on top of each one puts a slice of tomato and peach and he has made a green bean salad for the side.

Esme carefully slices her roast and has made a small tomato and peach salad for the side.

Kate gets a large kitchen spoon and gets out hers and she pulls out of the oven some cornbread that she has also made, places 3 on the plates and they hear Carlisle say:

'Four seconds! Three! Two! One! That's it! Step away, please!"

The contestants raise their hands and move back to the stoves and Carlisle says:

"Okay, these are the plates you will be judged on, please come up to the judging table please"

They go up and Carlisle says:

"Chef Esme, you're up first, can you tell us what you have made?"

Esme takes a unnecessary deep breath then says:

"What I have made for you today is a bear roast and peach and tomato salad with a small dapple of sweetened maple syrup on top"

The judges each take a few bites and Gianna says first:

"I have to be honest, this is the first time, I have ever eaten bear and this is SO good!"

Everybody laughs then Marina says:

"It is good, I have never eaten bear either but your side, it's more of a dessert isn't it?"

Esme says:

"It could be, it's what you think"

Jacob then says:

"I have eaten bear before but I didn't say I was crazy about it but Esme, I would eat this a million times over: I'm just not crazy about peaches with maple syrup on"

She smiles then Carlisle says:

"Chef Kate, describe your dish please"

"My dish is Bear's Shepherd's pie with a slice of cornbread on the side"

The judges eat and look at each other then Jacob says:

"Chef Kate, don't get me wrong, this is a very good dish; but you, um, how did you cook this dish?"

She clears her throat then says:

"I, uh, just placed the steak in a pan and seared it then chopped it up to put in the Shepherd's pie"

Gianna says:

"It's pretty greasy"

Kate says:

"I'm sorry"

Carlisle says then:

"Chef Edward, what is your dish, please?"

Edward says:

"I took the steak which was very thick and I cut it into three thin slices and I made chops out of it and I placed on top of each chop, tomatoes and peaches. Please enjoy."

The judges each try it and Gianna asks:

"Chef Edward, how did you cook this?"

He says:

I placed it in a deep dish pan over a rack for the drippings to fall out"

Jacob asks:

"Have you ever cooked bear chops before?"

He smiles and says:

"No, I just did what I thought was best"

Jacob and the other judges look at each other then Carlisle says:

"Please go wait in the other room while we debate who should be chopped next"

The three go into the room and Carlisle says:

"So who do you think should be the next to go?"

Gianna says:

"I don't know, they were all such good dishes"

Jacob clears his throat then says:

"Yes but Kate's was heavily loaded down with grease"

Marina says:

"I agree but it was a good dish, clean presentation and good execution"

Gianna asks:

"What did you think of Chef Esme's?"

Marina shrugs her shoulders and says:

"It was a little weak but I did like it, I wouldn't mind having it again"

Jacob asks:

"What about Edward's?"

Both women sigh and Marina says:

"That was pure heaven and from somebody who has never cooked bear before"

Gianna says:

"I agree"

Carlisle then says:

"So, do you have a contestant in mind who you would like to see chopped?"

They all look at each other and each one says:

"Yes"

Carlisle goes over and asks for each one to come out and they all walk up to the judges table and he says:

"Whose dish is under here? We will find out in a few minutes"

The audience waits in anticipation ( except for Alice ) but nobody notices the dark shadows moving in the back. Aro face comes out and he gives his sinister smile and he says in a LOW,** low **whisper so that the other vampires in the room can't hear:

"Best of luck my dear Esme"

Carlisle takes off the lid.


	3. Chapter 3 Dessert

The remaining chefs and everybody in the audience was waiting for the unveiling. Finally, Carlisle lifted the lid and it showed Kate's dish. She was disappointed but not outright angry like her sister displayed. Marina told her:

"Chef Kate, while we did like your dish to a degree, there was some flaws; you did not drain the grease from the bear like your competitors did and we felt we had no choice but to chop you"

She smiles and says:

"Thank you for giving me the chance"

She goes to shake each one's hand and Gianna says:

"Don't stop cooking"

Kate leaves then her face appears on the screen and she says:

"I deserved to get chopped. I didn't take the grease out of the bear and that's important to eating it, from what my human friends tell me so all I can do is wish Edward or Esme the best. Who will win? I don't know, maybe Edward does"

Everybody goes back to paying attention to Edward and Esme as they face one another and Carlisle says:

"Chefs, you have each made it to the dessert round; we'll see who makes it to the end. please open your baskets...."

They do and Carlisle only calls out two items as they pull it out:

"You have semisweet chocolate chips and a orange......you have 20 minutes and your time starts now"

They put the baskets up and Esme's comes up on the screen and she says:

"Semisweet chocolate chips and a orange, simple ingredients but sometimes the simple really confounds you but I think I will go get a can of sweetened condensed milk and some chopped pecans...mix them together and make a fudge.....I know it's supposed to be in the freezer for longer but all I can do is try"

Back at her station, she gets out a pan and puts a bowl on top and melts the chocolate.

Carlisle is at the desk with the judges and asks:

"Judges, what do you think of these ingredients?'

Gianna smiles and says:

"Well, it's chocolate! What can you say?"

Everybody laughs then Carlisle asks:

"It's only two ingredients, will this help or hurt them?"

Jacob cocks his head and says:

"It's on how they treat them, weather they add a little or a lot"

Marina says:

"I see Esme just melting her chocolate and Edward seems to be getting a lot from the pantry"

Edward's face shows up on the screen and he says:

"Chocolate and a orange? My mind is racing but I think I have a idea….I go to get some white and brown sugar, some butter, some ground cinnamon; about 8 slices of white bread, milk, cream and 3 eggs….I'm going to try and make a chocolate and orange bread pudding….if it works, it works, if it doesn't…."

He throws his hands up in the air on the screen and back in the kitchen, he is whisking around the place like a mad vampire. The vampires in the audience talk amongst themselves and back in the shadows, a lone, dark figure sits in a empty director's chair and Aro says:

"I eagerly await the outcome Esme"

Esme pours in a can of condensed milk and she keeps stirring until smooth. She removes it and stirs in some pecans and zests some orange peel and then cuts the orange and squeezes out the juice. Pours it into a prepared pan then runs back to straighten up her kitchen.

Edward mixes the sugar then blends it with butter and some orange zest and cuts it and squeezes out the juice. Spreads butter on each piece of bread then cuts the bread in half diagonally. Arranges it in a fashionable manner in a 8 x 8 baking dish then places the remaining sugar, chocolate , milk, cream and eggs into a blender, blends it all together and pours it over the bread then puts it into a dish and runs it to the freezer and hopes for the best.

He goes back and cleans up his kitchen then doesn't leave his dish in the freezer very long, runs and gets it at the 15 minute mark and puts it in his oven.

Esme runs and gets 3 plates and goes to get her fudge, brings it back to her station and cuts and arranges it into three elegant slices for the judges. Carlisle then says:

"Five more minutes Chefs!"

Edward goes to get the smaller plates then goes to get his dish out of the oven and plates his dish. Then they hear Carlisle say:

"Fifteen seconds! ….ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Please step back!"

They do then Carlisle says:

"Okay Chefs, what you have done on these plates will now go to the judges, please step up to the judging table"

They do then Carlisle says:

"Chef Edward, you are up first, please tell us about your dish"

He says:

"I have prepared a chocolate and orange bread pudding, it has white and brown sugar, butter, ground cinnamon, of coarse bread, at least 8 slices; milk, heavy cream and eggs, please enjoy"

Each one takes a bite and Gianna is the first one to say:

"This is good"

Marina says:

"I have to agree"

Jacob says:

"I don't find much wrong with this but I do think it could have used extra time cooking"

Edward shakes his head then Carlisle says:

"Chef Esme?"

"I have prepared a chocolate orange fudge"

Marina takes a bite, closes her eyes then asks:

"What ingredients did you use?"

Esme says:

"Just sweetened condensed milk, chopped pecans and I used the juice from the orange"

Jacob says:

"I like it how it is soft, usually fudge is prepared hard and I like this"

Carlisle then says:

"Now that they have had both of your desserts, please wait in the waiting room while they debate your desserts and the other parts of your meal"

Esme and Edward go in then Carlisle turns to the judges and asks:

"Well, what's the thoughts on the deserts?"

Jacob looks at both Gianna and Marina then says:

"As I said, I wished Edward had more time to cook his but it was good"

Gianna says:

"I really enjoyed the classic taste of Esme's dish and the freshness"

Marina says:

"Sometimes the simple dishes are the best"

Jacob shakes his head in agreement then Carlisle asks:

"When it comes to all of their dishes, what do you think?"

They all think and remember on them all then Gianna says:

"Esme really bought something new with her gazpacho, at least I thought"

Marina says:

"To have it made in a onion bowl and do all the things she did , I thought was very creative"

Carlisle says:

"Chef Edward, what did you think of his appetizer ?"

Jacob says:

"He made a chocolate shrimp dip but I honestly did not taste any chocolate"

Gianna agrees:

"Neither did I"

Marina says:

"But his bear was cooked best of all"

Gianna says:

"I enjoyed Esme's as well"

Marina says to that:

"So did I but I do wish she executed it better"

Jacob agrees then Carlisle says:

"Do you think you can all agree on a winner?"

They all look at each other and Gianna says:

"Yes"

So Carlisle goes to the room and has Esme and Edward come out then they stand before the judges and Carlisle says:

"So all your dishes has been debated and whoever dish is under t he dish, is the one chopped"

He raises the dish and it is Edward's chocolate and orange bread pudding. He sighs and Gianna says:

"Chef Edward, while we all enjoyed your dishes, we just felt like chef Esme's flowed better, there was a few technical flaws in your dishes but t here was very little, if any with hers. We do wish you the very best"

He smiles and shakes their hands then leaves and his face is on the screen and he says:

"I lost and I'm disappointed, I'm a vampire who likes to win, I'll be honest about that but what can you say when you lose to the best mother in the world? I'm honestly very happy for her and my family will be ecstatic"

The judges smile at her and Carlisle says:

"Congratulations Chef Esme, what do you plan to do with your winnings?"

She smiles and says:

"I'm going to donate all of the money to a wildlife charity in the state of Washington"

The Cullen family and the wolves jump up and holler. The rest of the vampires in the studio joined in and it could have easily passed for a Saints football game celebration and all of the Cullen's came and jumped on Esme in celebration while Aro stood up and smiled and says:

"Congratulations my dear Esme, I only wish I could congratulate you in person….perhaps some day I shall"

He leaves the studio in the dark and quickly disappears.

**A/N—What does Aro have in mind? Hm, perhaps some day we shall know.**


End file.
